


Infused with Lavender

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hi Izuna!!!, Rated T for mild cursing lol, lots and lots of face masks!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: (To reiterate; Hashirama is a many of things, but stupid isn’t one of them.)(Manipulative might be one)(In his defense, Madara washes his face with the same cloth he washes his balls. It’sjustified)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Infused with Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddcoward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddcoward/gifts).



> Heyyyyyy goddcoward. This is a thing for you. Because I also hate.... you know...
> 
> After getting your reply my immediate reaction was, “she needs a gift” and I’ve got no reason not to do it so here you are!!! Hopefully not too weird but I get itTM also you’re the reason I’ve been thinking of Hashirama having a skin care routine for the last hour so
> 
> Written and posted from my phone sorry for errors!!! Xoxo enjoy!!!!

“Hashirama!” Tobirama snaps, slamming the door open hard enough that it rattles on its frame. 

Hashirama snaps his eyes up to his brother’s reflection in the mirror, ruby red irises staring down his reflection with promises of pain and suffering reflecting in his eyes. 

Hashirama slowly stops rubbing in his coconut and vanilla sugar island face scrub and idly wonders if he’s going to have to forego his night time lavender moisturizer for the crisis Tobirama is clearly having. 

Hashirama carefully does not laugh at the tiger patterned face mask Tobirama is currently sporting. 

(Hashirama is a many things but stupid is not one of them) 

(On a side note; he knows he’ll need to brave Tobirama’s labs in the next few days. That mask is specifically for dark circles and combating aging and Hashirama has a dateTM at the end of the week.) 

“Yes?” Hashirama answers curiously. 

“Madara doesn’t know.” Tobirama says, previous heat dripping out of his shoulders at Hashirama’s large dough brown eyes staring at him through the mirror. 

“And what exactly does Madara not know?” Hashirama inquired curiously. There’s a faint yelling coming from outside his house and he wonders if this and that happen to correlate at all. 

“How the fuck to take care of his—,” Tobirama starts before cutting himself off with a frustrated huff. He back tracks and instead says, “Madara has never used a face mask, anija.” 

Hashiramas front door slams open then, and loud foot steps round the corner to reveal said Uchiha who appears to be very ruffled and very very angry. 

“Ah” Hashirama supplies helpfully. He had noticed the acne scars but hadn’t thought— 

“I am not—“ Madara huffs, “my fucking brother, Senju.” 

His brother. 

Izuna. 

Izuna the A listed actor and currently 2000 miles away on the opposite coast and probably the reason that Madara has the eye bags of a 75 year old man. 

“Hi Madara!” Hashirama greets pleasantly. 

Tobirama just snorts before turning his back to the ruffled Uchiha.

“Anija, I’m serious, he’s never done anything—“ 

“I’m not doing a fucking face mask, Senju, so mark that off your damn bucket list—“ 

“Anija, he uses the same wash cloth that he washes his body with on his face—“ 

“It’s a wash cloth! For washing-“ 

“Anija, the same cloth that touches his _ass_ , touches his face! We’re lucky the police commissioner doesn’t have permanent rash spread across his nose—“ 

“What the fuck did you just say Tobirama—“ 

Hashirama clears his throat hard, and watches as two sets of eyes snap back in his direction. He takes a moment to smile and rock back on his heels in a non threatening manner. 

“Madara,” he starts soothingly, “would you like to do a face mask with us?” 

(No ones face ever hurt from multiple masks, and Madara’s certainly cannot harm from it.) 

“There’s no way in hell I’m—“ 

“Sage be dammed,” Tobirama interrupts, throwing his hands dramatically, “this is why your aging—“ 

Hashirama coughs this time, and coughs hard enough that by the time he stops coughing from his accidentally induced coughing fit, Tobirama is standing by his side (tiger mask and hair pushed back with a small thin headband still in place) and Madara hasn’t committed homicide. 

(See: Tobirama still living.) 

“Sorry.” Hashirama starts with, watching as both Tobirama and Madara grumble and wave him off. 

He turns then, standing up straight, benevolent smile taking over his face and large dough eyes piercing into deep charcoal black. 

(To reiterate; Hashirama is a many of things, but stupid isn’t one of them.) 

(Manipulative might be one) 

(In his defense, Madara washes his face with the same cloth he washes his balls. It’s _justified_ ) 

“Would you like to do a face mask with us, Madara?” 

Madara frowns slightly, eyes glancing between Tobirama and Hashirama much like a cornered animal and Hashirama watches him physically deflate before crossing his arms and throwing his head dramatically the other direction. 

“Fine. None of that stupid animal shit though.” 

_—_

_———_

_————-_

Later, Hashirama sends Izuna a picture of the three of them all in animal face masks. Hashirama, a bear. Tobirama, a cat. And Madara, a honey badger. 

(Izuna sends back a picture of a plane ticket and an entire shopping bag of different face products Hashirama is sure costs more than anything he bought at Target.) 

Madara, it looks like, is getting a clean face whether he likes it or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way the anti-aging tiger face mask is a real life thing. Live love Korean beauty products lmao.


End file.
